1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a photographic device and more particularly to a portable device for printing enlarged copies of color images, having particular utility in the home and similar installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic color enlargers are, of course, notoriously old. Frequently, such devices include three-color filter packs adapted to be positioned in intercepting relation with light beams propagated by suitable sources. The filters, of course, divide the beams into color portions which are passed through suitable optics and caused to illuminate and thus expose a film or light sensitive paper hereinafter collectively referred to as sensitized paper. Subsequently, the exposed sensitized paper is placed in a bath of chemicals for thus fixing an image thereon.
Normally, this process is carried out in a permanently fixed facility such as a so-called dark room so constructed as to preclude entry of light from external sources. As can be appreciated by those familiar with the art of photography, construction of dark rooms and the like tends to be prohibitively expensive, particularly for the hobbiest or so-called amateur. Therefore, printing processes in which enlarged color images are photographically fixed on sensitized paper usually are preformed at commercial installations, even though the techniques employed can be performed readily by hobbiests. Moreover, commercial installations from time to time tend to become over-scheduled, with an attendant diminution of customer service and a resultant loss of good will.
In view of the foregoing, it should readily be apparent that there currently exists a need for an economic, portable photographic device which is particularly suited for use by hobbiests and the like in photographically printing enlarged color images from slides, negatives and the like.
It, therefore, is the purpose of the instant invention to provide a practical and economic device particularly suited for use by those requiring facilities in which to perform photographic color enlarging and printing operations.